Sending out an SOS
by Selia
Summary: Zuwendung auszudrücken fiel Charlie schon immer schwer. Sein Unterbewusstsein hat damit allerdings seit Jahren weniger Probleme als sein klarer Verstand.


Titel: Sending out an SOS – oder auch: walk on the edge  
Autor: Selia  
Teil: 1/1  
Warnings: /  
Pairing: /  
Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Serie Numb3rs oder den Charakteren und mache auch keinerlei Profit mit dieser Fanfic.  
Kommentar: Als ich diese Story vor über einem Monat angefangen habe, hatte ich vor, mehr draus zu machen. Allerdings schaffe ich dies bedauerlicherweise aus zeittechnischen Gründen nicht und nachdem mir eine Freundin sagte, die Fic könne auch als Oneshot durchgehen, habe ich beschlossen, den Teil on zu stellen. Zu dem Titel wurde ich durch das Lied "Message in a bottle" inspitiert.  
Wie immer wünsche ich allen Lesern viel Spaß und würde mich über Feedback natürlich freuen.

**Sending out an SOS**

Irgendwo dort draußen - in den Weiten der realen Welt - hatte ein befremdliches Geräusch seinen Ursprung...  
Im Dämmerschlaf schob es Don auf das unsinnige Geplappere des noch laufenden Fernsehers, drehte sich halb auf dem Sofa herum und verfluchte sich jetzt schon dafür, morgen dank der unbequemen Haltung Rückenschmerzen zu haben. Irgendwo piekste ein Chipskrümel, der Geruch von vor einigen Stunden getrunkenem Bier flatterte noch in abgeschwächter Form durch die Luft und am nächtlichen Himmel residierte ein wohlgeformter Halbmond, der in eleganten Schein gekleidete Sterne zu Gast hatte. Halbherzig tastete die Hand nach der irgendwo in der Nähe liegenden Fernbedienung, bekam weitere Chipskrümel zu fassen und fand letzten Endes das elektronische Gerät. Ein Tastendruck genügte, um das monotone Gerede verstummen zu lassen und somit dem Unterbewusstsein die Attraktivität des ach so innovativen Haushaltsgeräts streitig zu machen. Indem sich der Agent tiefer ins Kissen drückte, klammerte er sich an den erholsamen Schlaf wie ein Kind an den Rockzipfel der Mutter; allerdings hielt dieser Zustand nur wenige Minuten an, denn dank eines weiteren Geräuschs wurde abermals in die Dunkelheit geblinzelt. Das grelle Leuchten des Fernsehers war jedoch nicht mehr ausfindig zu machen, was Grund genug war, ein genervtes Raunen auszustoßen. Wenn diese verdammte Kiste nicht lief, warum hielt einen dann nach wie vor etwas von der wohlverdienten Nachtruhe ab? Unwirsch entschied Donald, sich abrupt auf die andere Seite zu wälzen und seine Umwelt dezent auszublenden, was in Anbetracht der irgendwo durch sein verklärtes Bewusstsein schwappenden Traumsequenzen und der Aussicht, gegen 2 Uhr nachts nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag noch wach zu sein, nicht schwer war. Zwar war morgen Samstag und er hatte ausnahmsweise sogar frei, doch das bedeutete ja nicht, gleich die Nacht durchmachen zu müssen und später wie eine wandelnde Leiche herumzulaufen.

Wahrhaftig zog einen der traute Schlaf zurück in seinen Bann, bloß um kurz darauf abermals von einem eigenwillig Laut verscheucht zu werden. Dem Krach an sich war es zu verdanken, dass man mit einem Ruck hellwach war und einem bei dem spontanen Gedanken, nicht alleine im unteren Stockwerk seines Elternhauses zu verweilen, das Herz bis zum Halse schlug. Entweder war ein Einbrecher eingestiegen oder aber Charlie hatte einen spontanen Arbeitsschub; was auch immer der Fall war, Don hatte nicht übel Lust, den Störenfried der Einfachheit halber mit der Fernbedienung zu erschlagen. Gekonnt leise wandte er sich also herum und suchte in der Finsternis zwischen den feinen Schattennuancen nach dem Grund seiner Schlaflosigkeit. Die barschen Schritte waren aber zunächst das Einzige, was er erhaschte und irgendwo im Bereich des Esstischs anordnete. Offenbar war Mr. X vorhin gegen einen Stuhl gelaufen...

Der Verstand war soeben dabei, einen Plan zu spinnen, wie man denn schnellstmöglich in den Flur kam, um seine dort befindliche Dienstwaffe an sich zu bringen, als der als Eindringlich titulierte Mensch in den durchs Fenster fallenden Mondschein trat. Zwar konnten die eigenen Augen nicht sonderlich mehr erkennen als eine wohlbekannte Silhouette, doch das wirre Durcheinander an Locken genügte vollkommen, damit Don all seine Befürchtungen über Bord werfen und in den puren Ärger abrutschen konnte. Was um alles in der Welt machte sein Bruder denn da bitte? Konnte er nicht wenigstens das Licht anmachen, anstatt in völliger Dunkelheit hier herumzugeistern und alle Welt aufzuwecken?

Entschlossen langte man nach dem Lichtschalter, sodass keine Sekunde später die Lampe auf dem Wohnzimmertischchen die Szenerie beschien. Reflexartig agierten die Pupillen und veränderten ihre Größe, was Donald zum Blinzeln animierte und schlussendlich erlaubte, den jungen Mann schräg gegenüber verschwommen zu betrachten.  
"Himmel, Charlie, was zum Teufel treibst du da?" Die eigene Stimme klang trotz des Vorwurfs erstaunlich leise und zugleich etwas rau; Don musste sich mit der Handfläche über die Augenpartie streichen, indessen er von seiner bisherigen Haltung in eine Sitzposition überwechselte und dann erst dazu kam, seinen Bruder genauer zu studieren.

Dieser wiederum schien ihm nicht antworten zu wollen...  
Stattdessen harrte er mit emotionslosen Gesichtszügen aus, wirkte unnatürlich steif und nicht im Entferntesten so, als sei er zu irgend einer Art der Konversation fähig.

"Charlie?" Obschon einem unlängst klar war, womit man es hier zu tun hatte, musste der Ältere erneut das Wort ergreifen. Gleichzeitig keimte in seiner Magengegend ein wildes Gewächs der Unruhe auf, das den unbewussten Anstoß gab, sich ganz langsam zu erheben und auf den anderen Anwesenden zuzuschreiten.  
"...Don..." Fernab jeglicher Artikulation wirkte die Antwort wie ein zerknittertes Blatt, welches die eigenen Ohren entfalten und glatt streichen durften, um mit reichlich Mühe die niedergeschriebene Botschaft zu identifizieren.

Wieso heute? Warum jetzt wieder? Einem fiel auf Anhieb gar nicht ein, wann sein kleiner Bruder das letzte Mal schlafgewandelt war. Fakt war, dass er diese Angewohnheit seit seiner Kindheit hatte, in jüngeren Jahren weitaus häufiger das Bett verließ und zu teilweise sehr bizarren Handlungen im Stande war. Don hatte sich einst zu Tode erschreckt, als er aufwachte und bemerkte, dass jemand direkt neben seinem Bett stand, ihn anstarrte oder wahlweise probierte, unter seine Decke zu schlüpfen. Die meisten von Charlies Ausflügen liefen darauf hinaus; er suchte sich einfach einen neuen Schlafplatz und in über 90 der Fälle schien er das Bett seines Bruders zu bevorzugen. Ab und an war es auch die Couch oder sogar der Fußboden. Doch unterm Strich gesehen waren das die harmlosesten Wanderungen; gefährlich wurde es, wenn das mathematische Genie unterbewusst entschied, weitere Wege als von seinem Zimmer in eines der Nebenzimmer zurück zu legen. Motorisch nicht mal im entferntesten geschickt ging er achtlos in seinem Schlaf meist einfach nur geradeaus, kollidierte dabei selbstverständlich das ein oder andere Mal mit Möbelstücken und wunderte sich am darauf folgenden Tage, woher die schmerzlichen, blauen Flecken stammten, da seine Erinnerungen eine klaffende Lücke aufwiesen. Von all seinen nächtlichen Aktivitäten hatte Charlie absolut keine Ahnung; er wusste nicht mal, wie schwierig es für seinen Vater und seinen Bruder war, ihn unmittelbar nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter davon abzuhalten, einen Mitternachtsimbiss im Schlaf einzulegen. Wohlgemerkt einen Imbiss der ungesunden Sorte; Charlie schien damals nahezu versessen auf Schokolade und ihm machte es nichts weiter aus, wenn diese noch eingepackt war und die steifen Finger die Folie nicht vollständig entfernten.

Wie mit einem Brandeisen eingraviert hatte die schreckliche Situation ihren ewigen Platz in Donalds Gedächtnis. Der Durst hatte ihn hinab in die Küche getrieben und gegen jede Erwartung hatte man Charlie dort angetroffen, gerade eifrig dabei die Süßigkeit in sich hineinzuschlingen. Dieser überdrüssige Appetit stellte einen Gegenpol zu seinem sonstigen Essverhalten dar und Don war in der ersten Sekunde so perplex, dass er um ein Haar versäumt hätte, einzugreifen, als sein Bruder dazu ansetzte, von der nur knapp zur Hälfte ausgepackten Tafel abzubeißen. Vielleicht war eine fixe Hirnwindung auf die Idee gekommen, all die Schokolade würde dank ihrer Glückshormone etwas an der durch den Verlust erlittenen Trauer hinwegspülen, denn es war gute zwei Wochen jede Nacht aufs neue ein Kraftakt, Charlie davon abzuhalten, in die Küche hinunter zu streifen und nach seiner geliebten Schokolade zu suchen. Am hellichten Tage kam er nicht mal auf den Gedanken, im Schrank nach dieser zu gucken...

Letztlich hatte diese Phase allerdings auch ihr Ende gefunden - so wie jede andere. Trotzdem hatte man oft bezweifelt, ob es tatsächlich besser war, wenn Charlie von seiner Schlafstörung nichts ahnte. Als Kind war es leicht gewesen, ihn später einfach zurück in sein eigenes Bett zu tragen, aber je älter er wurde, desto kniffeliger wurde es, ihn unbeschadet wieder ins Bett zu führen. Eigentlich hatte man ihn auch als "geheilt" eingestuft, da er irgendwann nach dem 20. Lebensjahr nachts nicht mehr aufzustehen pflegte; entsprechend heftig hatte einen der Rückfall nach Mutters Tod getroffen. Und mitsamt dem Rückfall hatte Don ewige Debatten mit seinem Vater geführt, welcher ebenfalls hin und her gerissen war, da seine verstorbene Frau immerzu die Ansicht vertreten hatte, es sei einfacher für Charlie, wenn dieser nicht mit seinem Problem konfrontiert wurde; es würde sich mit der Zeit von alleine legen. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie jedoch nicht, dass ihr Sohn in seine alten Muster zurück fiel und es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und man hätte die Karten offen auf den Tisch gelegt.

Eventuell käme man dieses Mal nicht drum herum; Dons braune Augen studierten das im Vergleich zu sonst so maskenartig ausfallende Gesicht seines Bruders, bevor er ganz behutsam einen Arm um diesen legte und einen Flüsterton anschlug. Die goldene Regel, einen Schlafwandler niemals aufzuwecken, im Hinterkopf.

"Ich bin hier, Kumpel. Hab ich dir nicht beim letzten Mal schon gesagt, du sollst mich nicht immer suchen?" Auf den traurigen und doch durchaus wahren Aspekt hin erfolgte zunächst gar keine Reaktion, bevor ein paar unverständliche Silben Charlies Lippen entwichen. Heute war also definitiv keine der Nächte, in denen man sich mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Dabei gab es solche durchaus; gelegentlich machte es den Anschein, als arbeite Charlies Gehirn auch in diesem eigenwilligen Zustand vollkommen normal, doch in wieder anderen, kurzen Gesprächen gab er - nett ausgedrückt - absoluten Unsinn von sich. Und in wieder anderen Nächten war seine Aussprache nicht mehr als ein undeutbarer Brei aus Lauten, dem Don beim besten Willen nichts abgewinnen konnte.

"Na komm, wir bringen dich zurück ins Bett." Sanft und zugleich vorgebend wurde probiert, den Jüngeren in die entsprechende Richtung zu lotsen, was sich als schwerer erwies, als angenommen. Charlie protestierte, indem er sich wie eine Salzsäule verhielt und weitaus mehr Kraft aufbrachte als im Wachzustand. Resignierend, weil man wusste, dies führte zu nichts, wich Don von seinem Vorhaben ab und ließ seinen Bruder los. Vielleicht wollte dieser vorher noch unbedingt eine Runde durchs Wohnzimmer spazieren und ließe sich danach ohne Schwierigkeiten wieder ins obere Stockwerk hinauf führen. Allerdings entwich einem ein tiefes Seufzen, kaum dass begriffen wurde, wohin Charlie so unverfroren tapste. Und wenn er einmal auf der Couch lag, würde man seine liebe Not damit haben, ihn zurück ins Bett zu bekommen.

"Charlie, nein... tu mir das nicht an."

Mit mehr Nachdruck als zuvor wiederholte Don sein Tun, indem er seinem Bruder abermals am Arm zu fassen bekam und innerlich über dessen sturen Kopf fluchte. Gleichzeitig schnürte ein ungewohnt beklemmendes Gefühl die eigene Brust zu, da man schlicht und ergreifend nicht irgendwelche grotesken Spielchen spielen konnte, sondern höllisch aufpassen musste, dass Charlie nicht etwa doch noch aufwachte. Denn dann würde es garantiert nichts mehr zu lachen geben... Einen Schlafwandler zu wecken konnte diesen nicht nur zutiefst erschrecken, sondern auch in totaler Panik unkontrolliert um sich schlagen, stolpern oder auf sonstige Weise agieren lassen.

Entsprechend fiel einem ein Stein von der Größe eines Felsbrockens vom Herzen, als man es endlich fertig gebracht hatte, den Kleineren zurück in sein Zimmer zu geleiten. Als wüsste Charlie ganz genau, was von ihm erwartet wurde, kuschelte er sich wieder zurück unter seine Decke, rollte sich in den Kissen zusammen und schloss nach kurzem Blinzeln die Lider endgültig. Wie ein schützender Film kroch das silbrige Licht des Mondes noch über seine schlafende Gestalt und ließ Don in einem undefinierbaren Zustand aus Sorge und Unwissenheit zurück. Die Augen konnten sich nicht vom Geschwisterkind loseisen, da die Informationsblitze in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durchs Hirn schossen, zu grell waren, als dass Don ihre Aussage ermitteln konnte und zu stechend, als dass er sie einfach hätte ignorieren können. Mit Sicherheit konnte der Wache nur eines sagen: das erneut auftretende Schlafwandeln war bestimmt kein gutes Zeichen. Vielmehr verkörperte es wohl den Offlinemodus von Charlies Gehirn; eine Zwischenebene, deren Betreten von Zeit zu Zeit überlebensnotwendig für ihn sein musste. Doch was sein Leben bedrohte und entsprechend vehement dazu nötigte, in den Modus zu schalten, konnte sich Don momentan nicht erklären, ging stattdessen in die Hocke und strich so vorsichtig, als sei sein Bruder aus hauchdünnem Glas gefertigt, ein paar der in die Stirn fallenden Locken beiseite. Der Preis, den die Genialität einforderte, war sehr hoch und wäre es möglich, so hätte man ohne zu zögern sein gesamtes Erspartes dafür hergegeben, ihn zu begleichen. Bedauerlicherweise bewies diese Begebenheit einmal mehr, dass so mancher Seelenfrieden nicht käuflich war...

Schweren Herzens hauchte Don deswegen noch einen verabschiedenden Kuss auf die freigelegte Stirn und schlich sich danach aus dem Raum. Charlies Unterbewusstsein hatte einen zur Kenntnis genommen; und es würde für den Rest der Nacht in der Gewissheit, eine erfolgreiche Suche absolviert zu haben, Trost und Sicherheit finden.

Ende


End file.
